Multiwavelength optical sources are important components in applications such as wavelength division multiplexing, optical remote sensing, and optical data processing. Multiple wavelengths are commonly achieved from a single output by integrating the output from multiple, discrete lasers. This can lead to large and complex chip design, however. Other approaches, such as cascaded strongly gain-coupled DFB (distributed feedback) lasers, rely on the reflectivity comb from integrated multi wavelength feedback mechanisms for their operation. Such integrated design of the multi wavelength feedback makes it difficult to select and tune a wavelength while leaving other wavelength(s) unaffected.
Thus, there is a need for an improved semiconductor laser capable of dual wavelength operation. It is an object of the invention to provide such a laser.